bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Benjiboy321/Sneak Peek!
For those of you who dont read carefully, this is for my fanfiction! I am also the writer of Bakugan: Planet Takedown! Well next season after the movie, There will be Bakugan + New Creatures called Sakarise! New Characters! New Things! New Everything! So here is some Info! Sakarise have 5 color of stars. Red,Orange,Yellow,Blue, and Silver. The Color has nothing to do with the attribute. *Red stars are evolved Sakarise. *Orange stars are sakarise that can't evolve. *Yellow stars are sakarise that have not yet evolved. *Blue stars are negative sakarise that are only found in the world of Minus. *Silver Stars are hand made sakarise. Well to use Sakari you have to have Gauntlets too! But Sakari are Stars! But they are mini! They fit in the Gauntlet! Dan and His Friends get their Gauntlets Upgraded and go to Narftello! Characters: Brawlers: Dan Kuso: A 17 year old boy. He will still use Drago. But his main Sakari will be Star #45: Moncho. Both of Pyrus/Fire. Claire Chuu: A 16 year old girl. She will use a Haos Avior. But her main Star will be #78: Moonba. Both of Haos/Light. Marucho Markura: A 14 year old boy. He will use Preyas. But his main Star will be #1023: A customized one made by Dr. Micheal named Thrilops. Both of Aquos/Water. Mira Clay: A 18 year old girl. She will use Wilda. But her main star will be #63: Megboom. Both of Subterra/Earth. Shun Kazami: A 19 year old boy. He will use Hawktor. But his main star will be #59: Stranblow. Both of Ventus/Air. Alice Gehabich: A 19 year old girl. She will use Hydranoid. But main her star will be #99: Creeper. Both of Darkus/Darkness. Alex Chang: A 16 year old boy. He will join them once again. He wont have any Bakugan but will have Star # 10: Grothmay. A Sakari of Grass. David Jarbra: A 15 year old boy. He and Martraon are back, but this time as official members. He doesn't own any Sakari, but Joins the team once Alice introduces him to Claire. Sakari Descriptions: Moncho: He is an Ape type sakari. He loves to work with Dan and doesn't really get along with Drago at first. He is a red star. Moonba: She is a Moon type sakari. She is very compassionate and wears lip-stick. She is a yellow star. Trilops: He is a Triclop type sakari. He doesn't look or act like a hand made sakari but is one. So he is a silver star. Megboom: He is a Boulder-Monster type sakari. He is best friends with Wilda. He is a Orange Star. Stranblow: She is a Giant-Raven type sakari. She wishes Skyress and Ingram were with Shun. She is a red star. Creeper: He is a Grim-Reaper type sakari. He doesn't like the kind of star he is, so he sneaks into Alice's Backpack. He is a blue star. Grothmay: She is a Plant type sakari. She looks small but on battles she can be huge if she want to. She is a yellow star. Grendows: Lucas: He will not use Bakugan. He hates them. But his Main star will be #56 Queylax of Darkness. Trevor: He will use Sangaring. But his main Sakari will be Star #24: Marshfly. Both of Ventus/Air. Chan Lee: She will use Fortress. But her main Star will be #3: Manfro. Both of Pyrus/Fire. Miguel: He will use Amantia. But his main star will be #62: Roooma. Both of Haos/Light. Mylene: She will use Harntrios. But her main star will be #14: Jampdew. Both of Aquos/Water. Jewels: She will use Centiploid. But her main star will be #35: Shroomap. Both of Subterra/Earth. Otto: He wont have bakugan. But his main star will be #88: Cartrannon of Grass. Sakari Description: Queylax: He is a Dark-Monster type sakari with a black hole for a mouth. He is a red star. Marshfly: He is a huge fly type sakari. He works well with Sangaring. He is a yellow star. Manfro: He is a dinosaur type sakari. Fortress often rides on him. He is a red star. Roooma: She is a cow type sakari. She often misses her opponents but hits Miguel. She is a red star. Jampdew: She is a rain-cloud type sakari. She seems esay to beat but is really hard to. She is a yellow star. Shroomap: He is a huge-mushroom type sakari. He easily works with Jewels and watches Centiploid like a brother. He is a yellow star. Cartrannon: She is a Grassy-Cannon type sakari. She was mailed by a scientist to Trevor, he didn't want her so he gave it to Otto. She is a silver star. Story: Well after the movie they all go back to earth and they are all laughing and having fun. All 15 of them hear about Sakari, but know only some of them can go. They all get stars and deside who will stay and who will go. Dan, Mira, Alex, Alice, Shun, and Marucho go with Armrorior and meet Claire. Claire tells them of what is going on on Narftello. Then they find out that Trevor and Mylene and hipnotized their friends Jewels and Chan Lee! Then they also find out the four of them join a team with others called the Grendows. They must stop them, but how? They want to destroy all bakugan and rule the Universe! Category:Blog posts